


The Best Kind of Mistake

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, idk why I'm like this, it's after 2am and i just finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: A sleep-deprived Ladybug accidentally confesses her crush on Adrien Agreste on live television.





	The Best Kind of Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours in the middle of the night. It's 2:30 in the morning. This show owns my entire being.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written for Ladrien! I've written for all the other ships in the love square except this one. Please let me know how I did!

There were always reporters after akuma attacks. Ladybug always tried to avoid them as politely as possible.

It wasn’t really that she didn’t want to speak to them and answer some of their questions; it was just that the questions always got personal, and she didn’t want to reveal any details about her civilian life to the citizens of Paris.

So, when Chat Noir volunteered the both of them to make an appearance on a morning talk show, she wasn’t exactly thrilled.

However, her predicament became even worse when she was forced to stay up nearly all night the night before the show in order to finish a dress commission.

She had been taking commissions for a few months now, and she normally had enough time to finish them before the promised delivery date, but she had had extra homework lately, and schoolwork always took priority. So, when it was the day before she promised to have it done and it was quite obviously _not done,_ she had had to pull an all-nighter just to finish it on time.

In the end, she got about thirty minutes of sleep before she had to get up, transform, and make her way to the television studio.

“Hey, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir greeted her when she arrived. “How is my lady doing this fine Saturday morning?”

“Horribly,” she scowled at him. “I’ve only had about half an hour of sleep in the past twenty-four hours.”

Chat scrunched up his nose. “Why?”

“I had school all day yesterday, and I had to stay up nearly all night to finish- um- something for my, uh, job.”

Chat sighed fondly. “You’re such a hard worker. I love that about you.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Don’t test me today, Chat. I don’t do well on little sleep.” She took a deep breath. “I just need to get through this interview without getting all loopy.”

“Loopy?”

Ladybug nodded. “I forget to filter my words, I blurt things out- it’s not pretty.”

“I find it hard to believe that anything to do with you isn’t drop-dead gorgeous.”

“I’ll make _you_ drop dead if you don’t shut up.”

Chat held up his hands in surrender. “Message received.”

Soon after that, a woman with a clipboard and an earpiece approached them. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, you’re on in five.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug yawned.

The two of them spent the next few minutes trying everything they could think of to get her more alert. She did jumping jacks, ran laps around the room, and even slapped her own face several times, but nothing seemed to be able to bring her out of her tired state.

Finally, the woman with the clipboard returned to let them know that they were on in thirty seconds. The talk show host introduced them, the audience cheered, and they walked onto the stage and sat on the uncomfortable couch across from the perky woman.

The first few questions they asked were very generic questions about how it feels to save Paris and what it’s like to work with each other. Ladybug chimed in a few times, but mostly left the talking to Chat.

“So,” the woman said with a smile. “Your fans are dying to know: are the two of you an item?”

The audience cheered.

Ladybug shook her head. “Sorry to disappoint, but no.”

Disappointed _aww_ -ing rang out from the audience.

“Well, there must be someone special in your lives, right? Are either of you seeing anyone?”

“I’m working on a little something,” Chat said with a wink and a pointed glance at Ladybug. Ladybug rolled her eyes and gave him a punch to the shoulder, faking playfulness.

“And what about you, Ladybug?”

“I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”

“But does Paris’s heroine have her eye on any potential suitors?” the woman asked with a knowing smile.

Ladybug rubbed her neck uncomfortably. “Well, there is this one boy…”

The audience _ooh_ -ed.

“But he’s out of my league.”

The host gasped. “Out of _Ladybug’s_ league? I can’t even imagine. Tell us, who _is_ this mysterious boy of yours?”

Ladybug shook her head. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be _mysterious_ anymore, would it?” _I crave the sweet release of death,_ she thought through a fake smile.

“Oh, _okay,”_ the host relented. “But at _least_ tell us what he’s like. Your fans are _dying_ to know.”

Ladybug sighed resignedly. “Okay, um, he’s really smart, he’s sweet, generous, honest- you know, the whole package.”

“Oh, come on, Ladybug,” the woman pressed. “We know that’s not _all_ you have to say about him. Give us something unique about him, something that makes him stand out from other guys.”

Ladybug gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. “Okay, um, he’s really talented?”

“At what?”

“At… lots of stuff. School, fencing, piano- you name it.”

“Wow, sounds like you’ve got quite the overachiever on your hands.”

Ladybug nodded a bit, her head tilting just slightly to the side. “Well, he didn’t exactly choose to do all of that. His father puts a lot of pressure on him.”

The host nodded, frowning sympathetically. “He just wants him to be the best, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ladybug said. “But he overdoes it. The stories I hear about him just make me so _mad._ I mean, _no one_ has the right to treat his son the way he does- I don’t care if he _is_ Gabriel Agreste.” Ladybug gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing wide. Chat made a sort of choking noise beside her as the audience cheered.

The host grinned excitedly and looked at the audience. “You heard it here first, folks: Ladybug has a crush on teenage model Adrien Agreste!”

Ladybug hid her burning face in her hands as they went to commercial.

***

Marinette threw herself onto her bed with a loud groan. “I can’t believe I told the whole world that I have a crush on Adrien!”

“It’s not as bad as you think it is,” Tikki said, hovering next to her. “At least it was Ladybug who said that, and not Marinette. No one at school will know it’s you.”

“But _I’ll_ know,” she insisted. “And _Adrien_ will know that I have a crush on him!”

“He’ll know that _Ladybug_ has a crush on him,” Tikki corrected her.

“Same thing!”

***

That Monday, Marinette returned to school with all her senses on high alert.

Even though the rational part of her knew that Tikki was right and that no one knew _she_ had a crush on Adrien, the rest of her still felt as if they did.

When she arrived in her classroom, the first thing she noticed was a group of people gathered at the front of the room.

“She said that you were _out of her league!”_

“Dude, that’s wild!”

“Are you gonna tap that?”

Adrien was sitting at his desk, blushing as he spoke to the people surrounding him.

Marinette didn’t make eye contact as she briskly walked past the group and took her seat next to Alya.

“I assume you saw,” Alya said to her immediately.

“Yeah, I- I did.”

“Are you upset?” Alya asked in a whisper.

Hesitantly, Marinette shook her head. “He- he’s a famous model,” she responded in a barely audible whisper. “Obviously there are going to be other girls who like him. I made my peace with that a long time ago.”

Alya nodded and smiled. “Good for you, girl.”

***

At lunch, Adrien hardly said a word. Marinette was fairly quiet, too, but that was normal for her when Adrien was around.

“So,” Nino said to Adrien at one point. “We know that Ladybug likes you, Mr. Heartthrob, but do you like her back?”

Marinette rested her head in her hands in an attempt to hide her rising blush.

“Of course I like her,” Adrien responded quietly, his cheeks turning pink. “I’ve been in love with her since she showed up in Paris. She’s my celebrity crush.”

Marinette’s heart stopped.

Nino shook his head enviously. “Dude, I _so_ wish I was you right now.” His eyes widened in panic as he realized that his girlfriend was sitting across from him, and his head quickly swiveled to look at her. “I- I mean-“

“Relax, Nino,” Alya laughed. “I was just about to say the same thing.”

***

“He likes me,” she squeaked into her pillow for the third time, her eyes staring at a spot on her bedroom floor.

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki said. “I _told_ you it wasn’t such a bad thing that he found out about your crush.”

“What- what am I supposed to _do_ with this information?”

“Talk to him?”

“I- I can’t _talk_ to him!”

“What if you talked to him as Ladybug?” Tikki suggested.

Marinette tilted her head thoughtfully. “Well, he wouldn’t know I was Marinette, and he _does_ like Ladybug…” she shook her head. “No, I can’t do that. That would be risking my identity.”

Tikki smiled at her as if she knew something Marinette didn’t. “It’ll be okay, Mari. Trust me. I think it’s a good idea.”

“Really?”

Tikki nodded enthusiastically.

Marinette’s heart was already pounding. “Then… I guess I’ll do it.”

***

An hour later, she was perched on the edge of a rooftop across the street from the Agreste mansion.

She took deep breaths to steady herself. She wasn’t the clumsy Marinette who could hardly get a sentence out around him; right now, she was the confident Ladybug who was apparently Adrien’s celebrity crush.

She could do this.

***

Hesitantly, her heart pounding, she knocked on his window. He turned around, surprised, and she watched and offered him a hesitant smile and wave as his eyes went wide at the sight of her. He quickly rushed to open the window for her, and she climbed inside.

“Ladybug,” he breathed. “What- what are you doing here?”

“I- I assume you probably saw- or heard about- my interview,” she said, a blush growing on her cheeks.

He nodded stiffly, his own cheeks turning pink.

She awkwardly nodded back in response. “I- I just- um- I heard a rumor that- um- that you liked me back.”

Adrien’s face was entirely red at this point. “I- um- yeah, I do.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Then, I was wondering if you would- um- maybe want to go on a- a date with me.”

Adrien nodded eagerly, his eyes wide.

Ladybug smiled, her heart fluttering. “Okay, um- are you busy right now?”

“No,” he said quickly. “I am completely free.”

She smiled and held her hand out for him to take. “Then let’s go.”

***

Minutes later, they were standing on the Eiffel Tower.

“Have you ever been up here before?” she asked.

He hesitated. “N-no.”

She led him to the railing to look at the skyline, bathed in pink and orange in the setting sun.

“Wow,” he said.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

He turned his head to look at her. “Not as b-beautiful as you.”

Ladybug was absolutely, 100% positive that her face was about to combust.

“I- um- picnic,” she stuttered, gesturing helplessly to the blanket she had set up a few feet away before she went to his house.

Adrien smiled and approached the blanket. “Wow, you- you did all this just for me?”

She nodded.

He sat down and gently opened the picnic basket resting in the middle of the blanket, pulling out two plates and some food for both of them.

Throughout the picnic, they talked and joked, both of them becoming increasingly comfortable with each other.

Finally, it was time for Adrien to return home. They packed the remains of their meal into the picnic basket, and Ladybug held onto him as she leapt over the streets of Paris and back to his bedroom.

“Thank you for this,” Adrien said shyly as she set him down in his bedroom. “I- I had a really good time.”

Ladybug nodded. “I did, too.”

They both stood there awkwardly for a long moment, neither of them breaking eye contact.

Finally, when the tension became too much, Adrien leaned forward and gave Ladybug a tiny peck on the lips.

They both blushed bright red, and Ladybug’s eyes grew huge.

“Sorry,” Adrien said. “I just, um-“

Ladybug interrupted him with her lips against his. His lips were soft and smooth and warm, just as she’d imagined they’d be, and he tasted of chocolate after their picnic.

They broke apart after a moment, both breathless from the relatively chaste kiss.

“Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?” Adrien blurted out.

“What?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Her heart fluttering, Ladybug nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “Oh- okay, then.”

“Do you- um- do you want to see each other again tomorrow?” Ladybug asked.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay,” Ladybug squeaked. “Then I guess I’ll see you here tomorrow evening.”

“Okay. See you then.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Marinette couldn’t stop grinning.

Adrien Agreste was her _boyfriend._

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out an excited squeal as she squeezed her pillow tightly.

“Does that mean my advice worked?” Tikki teased.

“Thank you so much Tikki,” Marinette gushed. “You’re getting _extra_ cookies tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
